ChiroPoke What?
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Saya and Diva are having their final battle. Two mysteries girl appear. Who are they and are the creatures they have with them? A Blood /Pokemon Crossover. HagiXOc SolomonXOc Rating may change.
1. Oc Charcter Profile

Profile

This a Blood+/ Pokemon Crossover

My two Ocs Luna and Maroon

Luna

Personality: loves battling, sort of an airhead, loving, kind, and caring

Abilities: A Chiropteran Queen and Pokemon Trainer

Families: Younger twin sister of Maroon

Appearance: Tanner than Saya but not to tan, waist length hair pulled into ponytail, green eyes, dark pink lipstick, green sleeveless blouse with pink sparkle diamonds, black knee length tights, pink ankle length socks, black and green shoes, black short sleeve light jacket, black fingerless gloves with pink on the bottom, and green and black cap with a pink pokemon symbol in the middle

Likes: Pokemon battling, eating, and exploring

Dislikes: People that are selfish, only care about themselves, and act for themselves always following orders

Pokemon: Pikachu, Snivy, Pignite, and Owshawott

Maroon

Personality: Smart one out of the two sisters, patient, loving, and caring

Abilities: A Chiropteran Queen and Pokemon Coordinator

Families: Older twin sister of Luna

Appearance: Pale, tanner than Diva, but lighter than Saya, black waist length hair, light purple eyes, light orange lipstick, purple short sleeve shirt with blue collar, white short skirt with blue shorts underneath, white ankle length socks, purple and blue shoes, white gloves with blue on the bottom and fingers, and purple bandanna with white pokemon symbol on the side

Likes: Pokemon, people that thinks unlike her sister, shopping

Dislikes: People that just don't understand, repeat themselves like Saya, and greed

Pokemon: Blaziken, Beautifly, Glaceon, and a Igglybuff egg


	2. Poke Details

Pokemon details and Attacks

Pikachu

Type:Electric

Gender: male

Attacks: Thunderbolt/Electro Ball/Iron Tail/Quick Attack

Snivy

Type:Grass

Gender: female

Attacks: Leaf Storm/Leaf Blade/Vine Whip/Attract

Owshawott

Type:Water

Gender: male

Attacks: Razor Shell/Aqua Jet/Hydro Pump/Ice Beam

Pignite

Type:Fire/Fighting

Gender: male

Attacks: Flamethrower/Flame Charge/Focus Punch/Wild Charge

Blaziken

Type:Fire/Fighting

Gender: male

Attacks: Fire Spin/Overheat/Blaze Kick/Skyuppercut

Glaceon

Type:Ice

Gender: female

Attacks: Ice Beam/Shadow Ball/Iron Tail/Double Team

Beautifly

Type:Bug/Flying

Gender: female

Attacks: Silver Wind/Psychic/Morning Sun/Arial Ace

Igglybuff

Type:Normal

Gender: female

Attacks: Pound/Defense Curl/Sweet Kiss


	3. The Battle Ends?

I'm only saying this once, I don't Blood+, and Pokemon I have to give credit to any episodes or Pokemon I may use in the story

Alright let the story begin! And sorry for any randomness occness this is my first fan fiction. Please R/R and nothing bad. I'm nervous already as it! Now let's get to the story!

The Battle Ends?

The members are preparing for their final battle against Diva. Saya with her pink dress and dark red eyes along with Hagi, Kai, David, Lewis, and Lulu (A/N: I'm not describing them. You should know who they are or what they look like if not read the manga or watch the anime) are getting ready for this final night.

"_This is going to be my last chance to defeat Diva. I must put an end to all of this once and for all!" _Saya is more determined to defeat to Diva and destroy all chiropteran to save the world of humans.

Hagi hears a roar. He turns around.

"_What was that" _he thinks to himself. _"That didn't sound like a chiropteran. What was it?"_

"Hagi what is it" Saya questions him as she looks at him in worry.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." He reassures her. "Let's get ready."

All of Diva's team James Nathan, Solomon, and Amshel (yes I'm making them alive in this. Bare with me.) are getting ready for Diva's performance at the Skyscraper. Amshel and Nathan have their own conversation about Diva and the existence of chiropterans. James and Solomon are on the lookout for Saya and the Red Shield for different reasons.

Solomon hears a roar, and he too, wonders what it is.

Saya slips her pink key into Kai's jacket and bids farewell. Kai asks Hagi to please protect Saya. (I'm just going to skip most of this watch episode 48 and half of 49 for more details.) So basically Hagi and Amshel are having their own battle while Diva and Saya discuss the existence of chiropterans, and then, they too have their own battle. What They don't know is two mysteries figures are watching the battle from a rooftop nearby.

"Hey sis this is getting boring" says a girl with green eyes as she yawns as she's staring at the battle taking place below. "Can't we stop them now. If we don't I might DIE out of boredness."

"Sure might as well before the two idiots kill each other." The with purple eyes gets up and the other one follows suite.

The purple-eyed girl takes out a red and white ball and throws it. A white light and out comes a fire chicken with fire wrists. (I'm sorry. I'm not good at describing Pokemon that much even though it's one of may favorite shows. Please bare with me.)

"Blaziken use Fire Spin" she says

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt" the green-eyed girl says to a tallow mouse on her right shoulder.

They both jump up into the air into the air and fire their attacks. Blaziken firing a spinning fire out of its mouth, and Pikachu firing electricity out of its body.

Hagi sees the oncoming attack and moves Saya out of the way. Solomon does the same for Diva. Everyone sees a mixture of fire and electricity coming down in the middle of the battlefield. After the attack vanishes, Saya Hagi, and the members of the Red Shield along with Diva and her chevaliers stare in awe at the two mysterious teenage girls that appear.

Add any comments and give suggestions to help in prove the story. Thank you for reading! I'll try to write more!


End file.
